


Touch Me More

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Voltron Positivity Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Ulaz is informed that humans require physical contact to stay healthy.  Surely assomeone over-invested in Shiroa medical professional, he must do something about this.  This causes some misunderstandings.





	Touch Me More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> A present from Lotors-saltwife, who requested Uliro (which just barely won out over Allurivan, sorry about that).
> 
> So here. Have this pile of cotton candy and rainbows.

Ulaz knocked gently on the door frame to the rec room.  It was a habit he’d noticed the humans use around each other.  Once he’d picked up on it, he’d noticed they reacted much more calmly to his movements.  Before, they’d started and jumped, and Ulaz had thought it was due to his former position in the Empire or his species. 

Instead, it seemed that human hearing was simply much weaker than Galran.  They had not heard him walking into the room, and so had been startled.

Baffling, but if announcing his presence in a room helped them feel more comfortable, Ulaz would take advantage.

Looking up from his pad, Shiro offered Ulaz a distracted smile.  “Good afternoon,” he greeted.  “Were you looking for me?”

“Yes,” Ulaz replied simply, walking over.  He settled himself gently onto the couch next to Shiro.  It was a comfortable height for the humans and Alteans, but Ulaz had to take it slower.  Then he presented the tech pad to Shiro.  “I had some questions.”

Taking the pad, Shiro used his finger to scroll through, brows up.  “Is this my medical file?”  He asked.  “I haven’t seen most of this.”

“Why not?” Ulaz asked, honestly surprised.  He saw little reason to keep them from their medical information.  If anything, Ulaz was gleeful that he was allowed to share it.  With the Empire, he had to keep medical files strictly confidential, even from the soldiers.  Serious immediate concerns could be shared, as long as there was a need for a change in habit or lifestyle, but the rest was to be kept to himself.  The knowledge was considered the right of the Empire, not of the patient.  That applied even more strictly to the prisoners and gladiators.

Shiro frowned, pausing over one section in particular.  “I never asked, I suppose.  I figured Coran would tell me if there was anything wrong.”  Slowly, his expression started to darken, and he suddenly handed it back, looking paler.

Taking it, Ulaz realized Shiro had been looking over the section on past injuries.  The pods were able to form a rudimentary understanding of what the human body should optimally look like by basing it on all five of their physiologies and taking educated estimates.  With that basis, it was able to determine what was unusual.  Often it picked up false flags, but in this case, Ulaz knew it was fairly accurate.  

He’d helped Shiro heal from many of those injuries.

Clutching the pad to his chest, Ulaz frowned.  “I apologize for disturbing you.  That was not my intention.” 

Shiro barked out a laugh at that, though his tone wasn’t mirthful.  “I’m sure it wasn’t.  I guess there was a reason I hadn’t seen it after all.”  He picked at the edge of the couch cushion, metal fingers prying out loose threads with intense concentration.  “What was your question, then?”

“I suppose it is similar,” Ulaz admitted.  “I noticed that the pods pick up illnesses in you more often than the others, though you rarely seek significant treatment for it.  Is there a reason your immune system is compromised compared to the other humans?”

Picking his head up, Shiro gave a tiny nod.  “They’re nothing serious.  Just the sniffles.”  He smiled, as if expecting Ulaz to find amusement in his words, and faltered when he didn’t get a response.  Was the sniffles considered a humourous illness to humans?  What was a ‘sniffles’? “The scar over my nose hits an area that’s supposed to help filter out bacteria and viruses.  That’s why.”

Ulaz let out a quiet noise of understanding, tilting his head as if to see Shiro’s most visible scar better.  “And the stress and poor conditions of your captivity would not help.”

“True,” Shiro replied.  “Did- did I ever come to you?  For getting sick?”

Shaking his head, Ulaz set the pad down in his lap.  “No.  But I would not have expected you to be brought to me, unless the illness was critical.”  Surviving the conditions of captivity was considered part of surviving the arena, and a flagging fighter succumbing to illness was seen as weakness.  They would have perished in a fight sooner or later.

Sighing, Shiro nodded.  “Makes sense.”

Silence held for a moment, as Shiro seemed lost in thought.  Ulaz watched him carefully for signs of a flashback, but instead he simply seemed morose.  

“I have another question,” Ulaz said, simply to break the silence.

Looking from the corner of his eyes, Shiro nodded.  “Shoot.”  When Ulaz frowned, he waved a hand.  “Ask your question.”

What an odd phrase.  Why would humans want to shoot at each other?

Pushing away the distracting thoughts, Ulaz tapped the pad.  “Coran noted that physical contact seems to have a positive effect on healing in humans.  Can you tell me more about that?  Is it an exchange of quintessence?”

Shiro started, then let out another laugh, this one brighter.  “Oh!  I don’t know if that’s true or not.  Maybe.  Humans are a social species.  We do better in groups.  I don’t know that it’s a literal translation of more touch means healthier humans.  Just that isolation is bad for us.”

Tapping his claws against the back of the pad, Ulaz nodded and kept his expression carefully neutral.  “I believe I understand.  Like relaxation and stress.”

“Exactly,” Shiro agreed.  “Probably precisely that.  The amount of socialization needed is individual, but for the most part, being completely separate is stressful.  Is it the same in Galra?”

“Not that I’m aware,” Ulaz replied.  “But much information has been lost or altered since Zarkon’s reign began.”  He considered, head tilted.  The move made the fur on the crest of his head fall forward, and he pushed it back impatiently.  “Is that why Keith tends to prefer more solitary activities?  Because of his mixed heritage?”

Shiro watched his gesture, gaze softening, but the question made him pause.  “No?  I don’t think so.  I think that’s just Keith.  Pidge is more introverted too.”

True.  “Thank you for answering,” Ulaz replied.  “I appreciate the clarification.”

“No problem,” Shiro replied.  “Coran’s having you take over more duties, then?”

Ulaz’s lips thinned.  “Some.  Not the regular appointments, but I have more training than him in case of emergency.”

Brows up, Shiro leaned back.  “Coran didn’t want to give up that part?”

“I asked him to continue it,” Ulaz corrected.  “At least for now, I feel it might be more comfortable for everyone.  He is more... affable.”

“Oh.”  Shiro swallowed hard, but rallied.  “I find you very affable.”

Ulaz smiled back, aware of how it showed his sharp teeth, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind the expression.  

Even so, it was difficult to forget that Ulaz was Galra in a place that had clearly been organized around Alteans and humans.  Once, Galra had been regular features here, and he assumed it had been more suited to someone of his frame and physiology then.  Now he felt almost destructive - too big and gangly for the doors and chairs.

Still, it was a ridiculously minor price to pay for getting to stay here and help.

“Thank you,” Ulaz replied.  He reached out then paused, his hand huge next to Shiro’s head.  “Is contact unwanted?”

“No,” Shiro replied, tone very soft.  “It’s not unwanted.”  He sounded a little awed at that himself.

Ulaz smiled again and rested his hand on top of Shiro’s head.  He held it there, doing his best to keep his claws away from any delicate skin.  “Is this acceptable?”

Biting on his bottom lip, Shiro’s eyes shone.  “This is fine. Usually there’s movement, though, or squeezing.  But not here.  On a shoulder, maybe.”

Considering that, Ulaz pushed Shiro’s hair back, following the grain of it, like he might have helped to groom a young Galra’s fur.  At first Shiro’s eyes went wide, then they closed blissfully.

It was a trusting gesture, to close his eyes and extend his neck.  Ulaz’s breath caught at the enormity of it.  Was it different for humans?  It must be.

Still, it was a precious gift, and Ulaz was sure to keep his touches gentle and soft.

When Ulaz finally pulled his hand back, Shiro opened his eyes again.  His expression was more relaxed than before and his gaze brighter.  “Thank you,” he murmured, and his voice took on a breathy quality that seemed positive, but that Ulaz had never heard before.

No wonder Coran had noticed the effect.  It was deeply pronounced.  Ulaz was going to have to pay more attention in the future, to make sure the paladins were as healthy as possible.

“You’re welcome,” Ulaz replied.  “I am happy to apply this treatment whenever you require.”

Shiro’s eyes crinkled at the corner.  “I’d like that.”

To his surprise, Ulaz found he would too.

Maybe Galra weren’t as isolated a species as he’d thought.

***

After that incident, Ulaz started to watch more.

Now that he was looking for it, the humans touched each other often and to varying degrees.  Lance and Hunk were the most tactile by a large margin.  Lance was more obvious about it, near always leaning against someone or touching, both in jest and in sincerity.  Hunk’s contacts were not so numerous but usually large, jovial displays, picking up his fellow paladins and pulling them into huge hugs.  If Lance and Hunk were within five feet of each other, they had a tendency to attract like magnets.

Pidge was next, to Ulaz surprise.  While she wasn’t necessarily as openly tactile, she tended to treat others like cushions.  It was common to see her leaning against another human while she worked, usually her back to their side as she typed away.  She was also exuberant when excited, grabbing onto arms to lecture about a topic or just to share her excess energy.

On the other hand, Keith and Shiro were fairly different in how they touched others.  Keith didn’t tend to seek it out, but usually melted into trusted contact when it was offered, especially Hunk’s large hugs or Shiro’s steady shoulder pats.  He was one of Pidge’s favorite people to lean on, as well, likely due to their similar sizes.  

Shiro was quick to reach out and offer a touch, but Ulaz recognized it was typically not on skin.  He brushed their shoulders or their backs, patted them on top of the helmet, or helped carry them around if someone was injured.  It was very rare there was contact without some sort of barrier.

It may have been purposefully, but Ulaz imagined it was simply incidental.  With how many layers Shiro wore and how deliberate his actions were, he was isolated only by his habits and preferences.  The hugs and pats and tugs from the others were kept at bay because Shiro kept himself covered.

Which meant that Shiro, whose immune system needed it most, got the least of the required physical contact of all the paladins.

As a medical professional, Ulaz found that objectionable.  As someone who considered Shiro a friend, Ulaz found that distressing.

So Ulaz decided to do something about it.

He started during one of the paladin’s movie nights.  Ulaz was invited to partake when he had time, since they seemed to find his reaction to their entertainment amusing.  Often, he would ask questions that would spark debates that overshadowed the movie completely.  Since they seemed to enjoy it, and it made his presence more comfortable, Ulaz did his best to join them whenever possible.

Ulaz settled himself into one of the far corners of the couch, watching the moving drawings sing strange songs.  He suspected it translated badly, since the words sounded awkward to him, but at least three of the paladins were enthusiastically singing along.  Clearly it meant something to them, for them to know it so well.

Shiro was not one of those.  He seemed amused, however, lips curled up as he watched Lance playfully wrap an arm around Hunk and Pidge each and rocked them in time with the song.  

Leaning in closer, Ulaz tapped his shoulder to get Shiro’s attention, rather than speak directly into his ear and risk startling him.  “Do you not enjoy the song like they do?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.  Well, probably not in the same way.  I didn’t watch this growing up.  By the time I encountered it, I considered myself too old for cartoons.”  Shiro smiled ruefully, eyes crinkling at the corners.  “I was a very obnoxious teenager.”

Ulaz didn’t know what a teenager was, but he understood the desire of a young adult to be seen as older than they were.  “I have difficulty picturing you as obnoxious.”

“Really?” Shiro replied, voice flat.  “I was never snooty or mouthy when we first met?”

Inclining his head, Ulaz gave him that point.  “Yes, but I quite enjoyed it, even if others didn’t.”

Shiro laughed at that, head falling back on the cushions.  Ulaz watched, stunned again by the vulnerability of the gesture and the trust it showed.  “Well, there’s that.  I promise that plenty of other people have found me unbearable before.”  He grinned again, that same soft expression as before.  

“I haven’t heard you sing before,” Ulaz commented.  “Why not?”

Shiro’s expression suddenly went neutral, and Ulaz feared he’d hit a sore spot.  “Humans lose their ability to sing after they reach a certain age.”

Ulaz was about to express his condolences when Hunk grabbed a pillow and smacked Shiro in the chest with it.  “Liar,” he accused, eyes narrowed playfully. “Don’t listen to him, Ulaz.  He’s pulling your leg.”

Glancing down, Ulaz frowned at his leg, and then at Shiro’s hands.  “He is not.”

“He means I’m messing with you,” Shiro replied. “Which is true.  I’m capable of singing, I’m sorry for lying.  I couldn’t resist the opening.  I just don’t have any music I know the lyrics to with me.”

Pidge made a disagreeing noise.  “You sure?  I don’t think you’ve been through all my stuff.  I have a lot of stuff from the radio you might know.”

Something in Shiro’s gaze steeled.  “That’s why I wouldn’t know it.”

“Don’t get him started,” Keith muttered, wrapping himself around his own pillow.  “He’ll go on and on for hours.”

Lance pouted at him.  “Aww, don’t like the Top 40 hits, Shiro?”

“No.”

The conversation had completely lost Ulaz, and he cleared his throat gently to try and get them back on track.  “I’d like to hear you sing at some point, if I could.”

“I bet you would,” Lance muttered, voice low.  Had Ulaz’ hearing not been so keen, he wouldn’t have been able to understand him.

Without looking, Shiro took the pillow that Hunk had hit him with and smacked Lance instead.  “Maybe.  I’ll look through what Pidge has.”  He paused and considered her.  “Do you have any of your Dad’s music?”

Pidge’s nose crinkled.  “Ew, no.  It’s all old man music.”

Lips thin, Shiro shrugged. “I liked his.”

“Ew,” Pidge repeated, but her expression softened.  “Maybe.  I’ll double check again.”

“Thank you,” Shiro replied, voice gentlying as well.  

The expression made Ulaz’ chest feel like there was an echo trapped inside it.  Swallowing against the odd sensation, he reached out on impulse and patted Shiro on the head.

Shiro froze, eyes wide, as the other paladins watched in confusion.

Slowly, Ulaz pulled his hand back, glancing around the room.  “Was that done incorrectly?  You said before that you did not mind.”

Lance’s eyes brightened as he gave a slow, wide grin.  “Oh, did you, Shiro?  Don’t stop on our account, if you told him how to do it.”

Shiro went still, and his ears changed to an alarming shade of red.  Ulaz wasn’t sure if they were supposed to do that.  “Ulaz was looking out for my health,” Shiro told him primly.

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Pidge drawled, grinning as well.

Judging by the way Shiro’s lips thinned, saying more would probably just earn him more teasing.  There was a wild look in his eyes like he was trapped and didn’t know how to escape.

“I apologize.  I must have misjudged,” Ulaz said carefully.  Whatever this was about, it was easier on everyone if he took the blame due to his lack of knowledge of their customs.  Which was what had happened anyway.  “I will refrain from doing so.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro replied immediately, voice slightly strangled.  “I was just surprised.  You don’t have to feel bad.  You did nothing wrong.”

Snorting, Keith curled up tighter, legs tucked under him.  “They’ll leave it alone if you don’t let them get to you.”

Pidge snorted but didn’t disagree, even as Lance’s grin grew wider.

Hunk elbowed Lance in the side.  “I think it’s great,” he told them, smile bright and sincere.

If anything, that made Shiro’s ears become an even darker red color.  But he nodded, even if the mood was jerky.  “It’s not-” he glanced at Ulaz again, almost like he was nervous.  But that was ridiculous.  Why would he be bothered by this?  Ulaz was simply providing a physical need, same as feeding him, or-

Oh.  Maybe this was like Shiro’s sleep schedule.  Everyone knew he kept odd hours, but he would deny it to his grave.

“I believe I misunderstood the conversation,” Ulaz replied simply, hands folded in his lap.  “I will not make the mistake again.”

“No!”  Shiro paused, like he was surprised at himself for the sudden exclamation.  This time, the red color leached down to his cheeks as well.  “I just mean- it’s really okay.  I don’t mind.  It’s sweet, and I don’t want you to feel like you did something wrong.”

Slowly, Ulaz relaxed and nodded.  Despite whatever social interplay was happening on the couch, it was clear Shiro didn’t mind.  He may not be comfortable asking, but telling Ulaz it was okay was nearly the same thing, to him.

So Ulaz reached out and ran the tips of his fingers over Shiro’s scalp again.  The silky strands of fur smoothed back, their texture pleasing and soft.  

This time, the other paladins didn’t comment, and most of them seemed to be carefully not watching.  Despite that, Ulaz could see the hints of smiles, even as Lance jumped back in the movie to before the interruption.  Soon they were absorbed again, or at least appeared to.

Shiro didn’t object.  If anything, he seemed to melt back against the couch as it became clear no one was going to interrupt again.

About twenty minutes into the restarted movie, Shiro started to slump sideways toward Ulaz.  At first Ulaz paused, afraid that Shiro had fallen asleep or needed something.  

But Shiro’s eyes were opened and focused on the screen, and he came to a stop when their arms met.  Slowly, he tilted his head, relaxing until it rested against Ulaz’ shoulder.

In the reflected light of the movie, Ulaz caught Pidge watching, but she quickly looked away again.

It was nice, to have Shiro leaning against him.  It was like when he showed his throat, but less intense and longer lasting.  He was so trusting as he let Ulaz take a small portion of his weight.  Each time Ulaz ran his fingers through the silken strands of Shiro’s hair, he felt it brush against his shoulder.

This was for Shiro’s benefit, true, but Ulaz couldn’t pretend he didn’t like this too.

Smiling to himself, Ulaz attempted to watch the movie, but the dancing animals had nothing on Shiro’s soft, relaxed expression, cast in muted blues and colorful highlights.

***

“Hey.  Ulaz.” 

Pausing, Ulaz looked away from his pad, and then down.  Pidge barely came over his waist, but Ulaz wouldn’t have guessed that from her posture.  Her hands settled on her hips as she frowned up at him.

It was amazing that someone so compact could make him so nervous.  “Hello,” he greeted back, dropping the pad down to his hips.  “Can I help you?”

“Not really.  We just need to have a talk. I want to make sure we see eye to eye.”

Ulaz considered her.  “We do not,” he pointed out carefully, unsure if commenting would upset her.  “I am much taller than you.  Do you require being raised somewhere higher?”

Mouth falling open, Pidge stared up at him.  Then, to Ulaz’ relief, she laughed.  “Oh, it’s an expression.  It means we get each other.  We have the same understanding of the situation.”

Oh.  “We would say that our transmissions are on the same frequency,” Ulaz replied, nodding.  

Pidge’s eyes brightened at the nugget of information, but she schooled her expression back into grim seriousness.  “Come with me.”  She waved at him, then set off at a quick march.  Ulaz was able to keep up at a steady walking pace, but he stayed half a foot behind so she could lead and feel like he was struggling with it.

Frankly, Ulaz had no idea what was going on, but it was clear this was important to her.  He had no desire to jeopardize that and wind up the subject of Pidge’s temper.

Pidge led them to one of the unused storage rooms and stepped inside.

A number of chairs had been brought in, four of them in a semi-circle facing a remaining one.  Three of those four were occupied with the paladins, minus Shiro.

Ulaz didn’t need to be told where to sit.  He settled into the single chair, lowering himself slowly into place.

Rather than take her seat right away, Pidge frowned at where Ulaz’ knees rose above his hips.  “These really aren’t big enough for you, are they?”

“They are acceptable,” Ulaz replied.  “Unless I will be here for very long.”

“No,” Hunk replied, shaking his head.  “It’s not going to take long.  This doesn’t need to be a big deal.”

Keith snorted at that.  “Says you.”  He eyed Ulaz and crossed his arms.  However, it seemed like Keith was doing his best to seem intimidating, rather than responding to any actual temper.

“Yeah, says me,” Hunk replied.  “I’m sorry, who’s always right?”

But Lance shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Ulaz.  “It’s not about that.  He’s not a bad guy, we just don’t know his intentions.”

“My intentions toward what?” Ulaz asked, glancing between all of them.

Pidge settled onto her own chair, fingers steepled.  “Toward Shiro.”

Huh.

Oh!

“Because of the other day?” Ulaz asked.  “Because I was not aware I was putting Shiro into a socially awkward situation.  That was not my goal.”

Lance crossed his arms and scowled.  The move looked like his usual Keith impression.  “We got that.  But it’s where that gesture came from that we worry about.”

“Shiro told me how,” Ulaz repeated.  “Was I petting incorrectly?”

“No, you were doing it right,” Hunk told him, chin held high.  “I’m serious, this is  _ fine.” _

Pidge snorted.  “Now it is.  But what about in the future?  We need to be sure.”

Nodding, Keith straightened.  “He’s never been like this before.  He used to-” Keith made a face.  “Have a night out, but not like this.”

Was Ulaz even needed for this conversation?

“Should I apologize?” He finally asked. “If you explain to me what’s going on, I can make sure not to cause problems again.”

Hunk held a hand out to him.  “See?  He’s not up to anything.”

Huffing, Lance shook his head.  “We can’t leave this up to chance.  We have to be upfront.  It’s too important.  We can’t have Shiro off his game for this.”

Finally, Pidge held up a hand, pausing the conversation.  She hopped off the chair and stood in front of Ulaz, hands folded behind her back and gaze steady.  “Look.  Clearly this isn’t anything big now.  All we want from you is an agreement.  A contract, if you will.”

“Would this be legally binding?” Ulaz asked, choosing each word carefully.

“Yes,” Pidge replied, expression completely flat.

“No!” Hunk protested.  “Pidge, c’mon.”

Rolling her eyes, Pidge groaned.  “Fine.  No.  But if you break it, you don’t need to worry about the law.”

Lance pumped his fist into the air.  “We are the law!”

Groaning, Hunk scrubbed over his face.  “I should never have agreed to this.”

Okay, now Ulaz had to know.  “Can you tell me what I’m agreeing to?”

“That you won’t hurt Shiro,” Keith spoke up, voice loud to cover up any further banter.

Ulaz froze, his mouth slightly open.  His fingers curled against the base of the chair, shoulders slumping.  “I would not,” he told them seriously.  “I would never.  Have I done something to harm him?”

Glancing back at the others, Pidge sighed and shook her head. “No.  You haven’t.  We don’t think- not, like, you’re going to attack him.  Just... stuff like the other night.  Than can hurt.  It’s a very vulnerable thing, and we really just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.  That’s all.”

At first, Ulaz still only hurt at the idea he would attack Shiro.  Did they still trust him so little?

Then Pidge’s words hit.

_ Oh. _

Of course.  Shiro was showing very delicate parts of himself, and they didn’t know that Ulaz was aware of that.  It was very possible that Ulaz could have cut Shiro’s skin or used too much pressure.  In some of those places like the neck, a bad cut to the wrong area could be deadly.

Softening, Ulaz nodded to them.  “I see what you mean.  Shiro and I have discussed this between us.  I understand my actions and the consequences they can have.  I would never harm him in that way.”

“See!” Hunk replied, but this time he was smiling.  “They set up boundaries and everything.  We didn’t need to do this.”

“Yes, we did,” Lance replied.  “But it’s good.  Still, we have to look out for Shiro.  It’s only fair.”  He nodded once, mostly to himself.  “For the record, you’re a good guy.  And you made Shiro really happy when we were watching that movie.”

Gaze softening, Keith nodded.  “Yeah.  It’s good for him.  We just wanted to be sure.”

Ulaz straightened under their clear approval.  “I’m sure that Shiro appreciates your concern.”

That made Keith snort.  “Oh, no.  No way.  It’s better for everyone if you don’t mention this.  You know how he gets.”

...Yes, that was more accurate.  Ulaz nodded, trying to suppress a smile of his own.  “Well, I appreciate it.  Even if it was startling.”

“Good.  It should be.  And just know that if you do end up hurting him...”  Pidge trailed off meaningfully, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

Ulaz finally gave up and let his smile show.  “I appreciate that as well.  And I promise you, I am being very careful with him.”  Ulaz was only using the most delicate pressures to touch Shiro, and only in places that weren’t likely to set off any unpleasant memories.  So far it had seemed to work well.

Lance smiled and popped up.  “Great.  Meeting adjourned.”

Pushing himself off the chair, Ulaz’s lips thinned as his knees popped uncomfortably.  “Excellent.  I believe you all have training soon.”

There was a chorus of groans at that, just as predicted.  But Pidge didn’t join in.  Instead she stepped forward and poked at Ulaz’ thigh.  “It’s hurting you to sit like that.”

Ulaz shook his head.  “No, not hurting.  I simply settle into place from the angle.  I am not harmed.”

“It’s not comfortable though,” Pidge murmured.  “Okay.  I got you.”  With that she gave his arm a quick pat, and waved for Hunk to join her.  They left, already speaking in low, fast voices, and Lance darted after a second later.

Watching them go, Ulaz turned to Keith, who was the most blunt and therefore the most truthful.  “Should I be concerned?”

“Probably not.  At least not yet.”  With a nod to him, Keith stepped out as well.

That was not particularly comforting.

***

After that, no one seemed to make a fuss about Ulaz’s help.  None of the other four paladins said a word about it, no matter how many odd looks Shiro shot them, and neither of the Alteans seemed to want to speak up.

It was Shiro who took the most time to adjust.  After that first time, he tensed with Ulaz touched him publically. Despite that, he insisted up and down that he didn’t want Ulaz to stop or feel bad about trying.  When no one spoke up, he relaxed, and each time he went so soft and eager.

Maybe if it had been purely medicinal, Ulaz still would have backed off.

But Ulaz loved providing Shiro with touch.

He adored the way Shiro would lean into Ulaz’ palm, nearly a nuzzle.  His chest felt warm and tight when Shiro leaned against him in a near-embrace.  His heart pounded when Shiro agreed to put his head in Ulaz’ lap during a movie time.  He was fascinated by the play of emotions and colors over Shiro’s face when Ulaz traced his nose and jawline.

Maybe it was faster to say that Ulaz loved Shiro.

At first, Ulaz saved his touches for social downtime, like movies or after-dinner conversations.  Those were times specifically set aside for enjoying their community, and so it seemed an optimal and natural time to indulge in some much needed touch.

But Ulaz found himself eager for more.  He’d watch Shiro at meals and want to brush his fingers through the buzzed fur along the back of his head.  Or he’d go to observe and assist with training and get distracted by the sheen to Shiro’s skin and the desire to run his hands over his shoulders.

Which meant that Ulaz needed a better outlet.

That was when he’d asked Shiro to come to his room.

When he’d asked at dinner, Lance had choked on his soup and needed to lie down for five minutes before he could breathe properly again.

It had taken another ten minutes after for Shiro make his cheeks go back to their normal color and agree.

Ulaz still didn’t get that, but at least Shiro was going along with it.

Right before Shiro was set to arrive, Ulaz went through his room and made sure everything was perfect.  He made sure the lights were bright and in a soft, cheery tone as far from Galra standard as possible, and collected as many pillows and blankets from around the castle as he dared.  Once they were arranged on his bed, they made a comfortable nest, ideal of lounging in any possible direction.

It was perfect.

Just as the clock clicked over onto the hour (strange thing, hours, but the humans did outnumber them), Ulaz laid back as casually as possible, as if his room was always in this exact condition.  No need for Shiro to know how much effort he’d put into this.  Not only would he not appreciate that, likely, Ulaz didn’t want him to know.  It was a little...

Well, Lance would call it ‘extra.’

A minute later, there was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Shiro.  “Hello,” he greeted softly.  Stepping in, Shiro paused and looked over Ulaz’ mess of pillows and blankets.  “Wow.”

Ulaz nodded his greeting, completely ignoring the reaction.  If he treated it as normal, hopefully Shiro wouldn’t bring it up further.  “Thank you for coming.  I understand this is slightly less professional, but I thought it would work better for long contact.”

“I think less professional is good.  The less medical the better.”  Shiro shot him a flat smile and sat down on the edge of the bed.  He nearly slid off from a particularly silken blanket and had to push back suddenly to keep his balance.  “Uh, how did you want to do this?”

Considering, Ulaz tilted his head, then raised one arm.  “If you would like to rest against my side, that would allow the most contact.”

For some reason, that made Shiro’s ears go red again.  But he climbed up onto the bed without a word and pressed against Ulaz side.  He slotted in easily, head resting on Ulaz’ shoulder, and his feet rested just against Ulaz’ shins.

Shiro was a steady, warm pressure against him, and his breath tickled the velvety fur at the base on Ulaz’ neck.  

It was perfect.

Bringing his arm back down along Shiro’s back, Ulaz paused.  “Is this alright?  I do not want you to feel trapped.”

Shiro shook his head.  “No, I could get away.  And I don’t want to move.”  Ulaz could feel Shiro’s lips curl into a smile against his shoulder.

“Good.”  With that he started to pet, going from the top of Shiro’s head down to the small of his back.

It didn’t take Ulaz long to realize he’d made a vital miscalculation.

At all other times, there had been some kind of distraction.  A movie, a conversation, the other people in the room.

There was none of that here.  Just Shiro against him and their soft breathing.

It meant there was nothing to pull his mind away before Ulaz began to think about touching Shiro without his shirt.

Ulaz shoved the thought away.  That wouldn’t be happening.  Shiro had proven time and again that he was uncomfortable showing his skin.  There was no reason to ask him to other than sheer greed.  They could get in plenty of touch his just his head and hand exposed.

They fell easily into a rhythm.  Shiro moved with the touch, pushing up to meet Ulaz’ hand when it rested in his hair, then arching to match the slow, steady drag of his hand until he stopped.  From how steady Shiro’s breathing was and his lack of comment, Ulaz suspected it wasn’t a conscious action.  Instead, Shiro’s mind seemed to be elsewhere.  

So long as it wasn’t on darker times, Ulaz wasn’t inclined to interrupt.

Which was his second miscalculation.

“There are other ways to touch,” Shiro suddenly said, picking his head up.  “I could show you.”

Ulaz’ hand froze on the small of Shiro’s back, surprised.  “Would those be more comfortable for you?”

“I’d like to try showing them to you,” Shiro admitted.  He sat up, hair ruffled and cheeks still pink, and Ulaz was lost for a moment just looking at him.  “But there’s something you need to know first.”

Ulaz tilted his head, confused but intrigued.  “Alright.  What is it?”

“This touch is considered... it’s romantic.  I mean, it can be platonic, depending, but in this case it would be- that.”  Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “If you were just being helpful, don’t feel obligated to go along with this.  But sometimes you say things or look at me and I think- I figured I’d let you know.”

Breath catching, Ulaz stared up at Shiro, absolutely stunned.

Romantic?  Shiro had been seeing it that way?  

Then, piece by piece, the past several weeks slotted into place.

Shiro’s initially odd but gentle reactions.  The paladins finding the whole thing amusing.  Threatening him for harming Shiro  _ emotionally. _  The immediate acceptance afterward, and Shiro’s continuing nerves.

“Mother of all,” Ulaz groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

Above him, Shiro sent stone still.  “Oh.  Clearly that wasn’t your intention.  I’m sorry for bringing it up.  I’ll just-”  He moved like he was about to get up.

Ulaz’ eyes snapped open.  He reached out and grabbed Shiro’s wrist, stopping him, then sat up as well.  “No!  That’s not what I meant.  I’ve just been very dense, recently.”  Leaning forward, Ulaz pressed their foreheads together.  “I would like to do the romantic touch.  Very much.”

For a moment, Shiro stared, stunned.  Then he beamed, eyes seeming to sparkle with relief at such close range.  “Oh.  That’s- yes.  Excellent.  We should do that.”

They stayed like that, smiling widely at each other, foreheads touching.  Then Ulaz cleared his throat.  “What is the touch?  Is this it?”

Shiro blinked.  “Right!  Sorry.  It’s this.”  He leaned forward and tilted his head slightly until their lips brushed.

It was a delicate press, the skin barely rubbing together.  But the proximity and vulnerability of the action made Ulaz’ heart pound.

“Like in the movies,” Ulaz murmured.  “That is a kiss.”

Expression softening, Shiro nodded.  “Yes.  That’s what it is.  Do you like it?”

Reaching up, Ulaz traced his own lips with a finger.  “Yes.  I think I do.”

Shiro’s eyes crinkled as he leaned forward again, this time kissing over the tips of Ulaz’ finger until he moved it out of the way.  Then he gave Ulaz a more determined press.

Even better.

Reaching down, Ulaz took hold of one of the blankets and wrapped it around them both.  Then he clung to Shiro as they both laid back down, bundled and nestled in Ulaz’ bed, lips touching every few seconds.

It was by far Ulaz’ favorite way of touching.

***

The next morning, Ulaz was woken by a knock on the door.

Groaning, he flattened his ears back and ducked his head down, annoyed with the noise.  But instead of pure pillow, Ulaz’ face hit hair.

Very familiar, silky hair.

Shiro was in his bed, asleep and wrapped around Ulaz’ waist.  Or, rather, he had been asleep, until another knock made him twitch and groan.

Ulaz could tell the exact moment that Shiro realized he was in bed with someone.

Head snapping up, Shiro stared at him, his lips slightly parted in surprise.  After a moment his expression softened as he remembered the previous night.

Those soft lips were too tempting like that, so Ulaz leaned in to give him a quick kiss.  

Before he could say anything, there was another, louder knock.

“Please get it,” Shiro groaned, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his head.

Ulaz grunted.  “No one ever looks for me.  They’re probably searching for you.  You get it.”

That earned him a whine.  Shiro used the pillow over his face to smack Ulaz with, but then sighed.  “Both of us.”

That was agreeable.  Ulaz kicked at the blankets until they were untangled, then helped drag Shiro out of bed and into the cool air.  He grimaced as he flipped on the light and wandered to the door, Shiro still plastered to his side.

They opened the door to four paladins, some sort of strange blue disk, and a huge cake with the words ‘congrats on the sex’.

All four were beaming at them.

“Jesus Christ,” Shiro muttered, banging his forehead against Ulaz’ shoulder.  “Really?”

“It was Lance’s idea,” Hunk accused immediately.

“Hunk made the cake!” Lance returned, shooting his friend a challenging look.  “You don’t get to throw me under the bus.”

“You walked in front of it and waved it down!”

“You came with me!”

Pidge eyed them both, then held up the disk.  “Keith and I aren’t with them.  We made this for Ulaz.  It goes under chairs to raise them up to your height.”

Ulaz paused, then eyed the little device with interest.  “Oh.  That’s clever.”

“Yes,” Pidge agreed matter of factly.

Holding up the cake again, Lance wiggled it in a way that was supposed to be enticing.  “C’mon, you can’t be mad.  Hunk made cake.”

From where his face was still mushed against Ulaz’ arm, Shiro huffed.  “Watch me.”

But Ulaz only smiled, completely unable to mind.

The situation was ridiculous, but it was acceptance as well.  The four of them trusted this relationship and gave it their blessings, albeit in a flamboyant way.  And the device to help him be more comfortable in the ship meant more than Ulaz could articulate.

So rather than try, Ulaz pressed a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head.  “I would like to eat the cake.”

“It’s 6 AM, no one should eat cake now,” Shiro sighed.  But he did look up at Ulaz and his expression softened.  “Alright.  Fine.  Cake.  No one blame me if you’re sick later.”

They were immediately pulled out of the room and down the hall, surrounded by noise and chaos and the smell of baked good.

They were surrounded by friends.

And Shiro didn’t let go of his grip on Ulaz’ side at all.

It was a good morning.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touch Me More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808560) by [theawkwardturtleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck)




End file.
